


Your Place

by iHateFridays



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OC X CANON, Poptropica, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays
Summary: Catherine (Creepy Brain) feels down, but luckily her boyfriend is there. One-shot, OC x canon. REQUEST for Meganf123456 on deviantART.





	Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot request for Megan123456 on deviantART. She asked me to write a one-shot of her OC Creepy Brain x Mac McGullicutty. I hope you like it, Megan!

Catherine (or Creepy Brain) followed her boyfriend's gaze as he stared off into the distance. He seemed captivated by the sea, despite how far away it was.

"It sure is pretty out there, huh?" Catherine asked, chuckling. "I wish I had more time to admire nature…" She looked down for a moment, her smile slightly fading.

Max McGullicutty turned back to her with a goofy grin. "Yeah, the sea's pretty. A lot of things in nature are. But not as pretty as you."

Catherine blushed. "Thanks, Max… I'm glad I met you."

"Right back at you." Max replied, putting an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She put her head on his shoulder, giggling.

"I… I just wish…" Catherine sighed sadly. "I wish I could get more breaks… almost every villain is after me. I'm so tired all the time. I have to be on guard 24/7. I don't get much time to visit my friends anymore…"

"We understand, Cath," Max said reassuringly. "We know what you're going through, and it's okay. We're with you every step of the way."

Catherine tightly hugged her friend. He hugged her back, patting her back.

"Your dress…" he said. "It makes you look just like a princess."

Catherine smiled. "Thanks… it'd be nice to be a princess, though I wouldn't want to be captured and taken to space."

Max laughed. "I'd never let that happen! No crazy space robot's gonna take my girl!"

Catherine laughed again. "And what about if a certain god that looks like Santa tries to kidnap me? Or a guy in a pink bunny suit?"

"They can try, but they won't get past me!" Max said, flexing.

"I wouldn't let them hurt you," Catherine said. "No one touches my friends, especially not my Max."

Max laughed and grabbed her hand. He helped Catherine stand up, before suddenly picking up and carrying her in his arms, bridal style. She yelped in delight, putting her arms around his neck. He carried her across the path, the wind flowing through her hair and dress. She giggled in joy as he carried her towards the sunset. She wished it could stay like this forever.

Max put his beloved down when they got closer to the sea. The two stood there in a comfortable silence for a moment, observing the crashing waves and the sun's rays reaching down like long, slender fingers. The warm sea breeze flowed through the air. Catherine breathed in it with a sigh. As much as she wished and dreamed, she just wasn't lucky enough. She would always be on the run from those horrid villains.

"Don't look so solemn," Max grinned at her. "No matter what, I'll be with you."

Catherine smiled back at him, then kissed him while holding his hands. He kissed her back, and Catherine enjoyed her moment of peace.


End file.
